


A Childhood Friend of Naru

by Sophiesue93



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Gene and OC are good friends, Naru/OC, OC has a crush on Naru, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiesue93/pseuds/Sophiesue93
Summary: An old friend of Naru comes to SPR in Shibuya, to help him and his crew. Who is this friend of Naru and what secret is she hiding from him.*There will be some spoilers from the manga of Ghost Hunt*





	1. Childhood Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my story of Ghost Hunt. It may not be good or make any sense as I wrote this by myself with no help.
> 
> *The writing on BOLD letters are when they're speaking in English*

After the SPR team have finished with the Miyama Mansion case, whenever the people went inside the mansion, they mysteriously disappear. A few teams of people excluding SPR were called to found the missing people inside. One of the teams had Dr. Oliver Davis with them, or so they say which this person was just an imposter. That was Naru’s mission for this case. They discovered that the person or a monster called Urado, had been taking people to drain their blood so he could live a longer life. After rescuing Masako Hara, who was taken by Urado, they left the horrible place, which they said they have to do a cleansing on the mansion, by setting it on fire.

On their way back to the SPR office, Kazuya Shibuya (who’s known as Naru) reserves a message from his father. ‘Tatsuo will be joining you soon’ Naru signs quietly to himself as he ignores the message and puts away his phone. “I told her not to come” Naru mutters to himself in English, luckily it’s only Lin and Masako in the van with him. Lin has a question look on his face, “Not now” Naru says quickly before looking down at his black file of notes. 

At Haneda Airport in Tokyo, Tatsuo Sato has finally arrived in Japan. This would be her first time coming to the Land of the Rising Sun, Japan. Taking a deep breath Tatsuo takes out her phone, and as she promised to Martin Davis, she’ll phone Lin once she gets into Japan. 

Once she found Lin’s number on her contact list, she waits for Lin to pick up “Hey Lin, its Tatsuo” she starts in English and hoping that Noll has told Lin she’ll be here, but knowing Noll he probably hasn’t. “I’m in Tokyo now” There was silence for a few minutes before Lin finally says “Ok, I’ll be on my way” and hangs up. Tatsuo rolls her eyes at this as she wasn’t surprised at all, with Lin’s respond. “Nice to know he hasn’t changed for the past year” Tatsuo chuckles to herself as she waits outside for Lin.

‘Has it really been a year sense Noll and Lin left for Japan to found Gene’ Tatsuo thought sadly as she looks up at the sky. Tatsuo had really missed the Davis twins, as both are here in Japan. One who’s dead and the other is looking for his brother for about a year now. She remembers for the very first time of her meting the twins. As always she was being bullied for being different. Throughout her life she’s always seen the spirits whenever she goes. Tatsuo will see the spirits past of how they died, and can always feel their emotions at the time of their death. Tatsuo is a Clairvoyance, Second Sight and also has Xenoglossy. Xenoglossy is a putative paranormal phenomenon, in which a person is able to speak or write a language they could not have acquired by natural means. By being bullied for this at school, the twins arrived and stop the bullies; they were eight years old at the time. Eugene would always tell them to leave, while Noll will always stand in front of her, the two had always protected her through school. 

Tatsuo and the twins were always together, at school, their homes or sneak of outside, only whenever Noll felt like going out. It wasn’t until Tatsuo was ten years old; she started to have a crush on Noll. At first she was confused on what she was feeling whenever she was around Noll. It was odd because she never had those feelings around Gene. Since then she found it hard to be around Noll, like dropping things and stutters when she talks to him. Gene found out on his own, as he told Tatsuo it was entertaining to watch her. He told her to just tell Noll her feelings, but she refuses too. Luckily Noll has no idea of her big crush on him, Gene had promised to never tell Noll of her little secret. Tatsuo was always as grateful for Gene as her best friend, as she knew it would be hard for him to keep secrets from Noll.

Kicking the pavement as she’s starting to get bored of waiting, she notices by checking the time, it’s been nearly an hour since she phoned Lin. She waits a few more minutes before hearing her Name being called.

“Tatsuo”

Tatsuo turns around to see Lin not far behind her, next to a black van. “Lin” Tatsuo cries out happily to him as she walks over to Lin. She helps him putting away her suit case in the van, and hops in at the passenger sit.

On the drive to the SPR office in Shibuya, Lin tells her the updates of what he and Noll have been doing. He tells her that Noll has an assistant call Mai Taniyama, and some others, who come to help them on cases. Which are a monk, priests, a miko and a medium. Lin also tells her short versions of the cases they’ve done. Tatsuo then realised that this is the first time ever she heard Lin spoke this much. Then Tatsuo starts asking about Gene.

“How many lakes have you been to, so far” Tatsuo wonders.

Lin was quiet for a moment before answering her “Probably about twenty so far”

Tatsuo eyes widen “Are they around Tokyo” she questions him in shock, as she thinks to herself about how many lakes there are in Japan.

Lin doesn’t answer her. Tatsuo signs in sadness “And Noll” she asks wanting to know if his ok as they arrived at SPR. “Ask him” Lin tells her as Tatsuo notice where she was. Tatsuo shakes her head and takes a nervous breath, before getting out of the van. Inside she sees a young girl sitting at a desk sorting some paper work or something.

“Hey Lin, you’re back” She cries out to him, and notice Tatsuo standing in the door way looking at her. “Oh I’m sorry and you are?

Tatsuo, who’s now guessing if this is Noll’s assistant “I’m Tatsuo Sato, are you Kazuya’s assistant”

“Sadly I am” She huffs before realising how unprofessional she was “I’m sorry I’m Mai Taniyama” she says in embarrassment. Mai notice at how beautiful Tatsuo was in front of her, the girl has hazel eyes and long dark brown hair, with fair skin. She could also see that Tatsuo was wearing a cross neckless.

Tatsuo laughs at Mai’s intro “That’s ok and nice to meet you Mai” and sees Noll walking out, what she could guess is his office.

“Hey Kazuya”

Naru stops at seeing Tatsuo, whom he hadn’t seen for the past year. He could tell that she hasn’t changed in one bit at all. “Tatsuo” as he walks up to her “Mai, tea” Naru tells Mai as he walks past her.

“What….err….I mean, ok Naru” Mai stumbles as she doesn’t want to be rude in front of their guest, or Naru’s friend, is what Mai is guessing from the way they are acting at each other. 

Tatsuo watches Mai running off to the kitchen to make tea, but also notice at what Mai called Noll. “Nice assistant you have there and Naru?” She questions Noll as they walk towards his office. Noll signs “I’ll explain later” he tells her as he opens the door to let her in. “Plus she’s stupid”

Tatsuo rolls her eyes at this “Of course you would think that” as she sits down on a chair “you pretty much think about it to everyone else you’ve worked with, or at family and friends to be honest” she mumbles at the end. Naru pretends he didn’t hear what she said, and sits down at his desk with a map on. Tatsuo could some crosses on the map of Japan; she could guess it’s related to Gene.

“How are things going at home?” Noll wonders as he looks through his black file.

Tatsuo rolls her eyes at him “Oh your parents are doing fine, except their son hasn’t phoned since coming here” she tells Noll and notice that the crosses are on each lake that Noll has been too. “As they’re not worried enough as it is” she looks up at him with an eyebrow raised “Could you at least phone them every once a week or something”

“I’ll phone them, but not now” Naru mutters as Mai comes in with cups of tea.

“Thank you, Mai” Tatsuo take a cup of tea that Mai made for her.

“At least someone says thank you” Mai turns to Naru with annoyed look on her face, as Naru takes a sip of his tea. Which Tatsuo is guessing is black tea that he always drinks.  
Tatsuo laughs “I’ll give up if I were you Mai, I’ve been trying for years” remembering at how many times she and Gene had to apologise for Noll’s manners. 

“Nope, one day he’ll say it” Mai shouts out in spirit, and walks out the office.

After when Mai left the room, Tatsuo takes out a file from her bag, and hands it over to Noll. “Your father told me to give this to you once I see you” She watches Noll looking over at the notes for a few minutes before closing the file. “Looks like we have a case then” He tells her. 

“What case?” Tatsuo questions as Noll gives her back the file.

“We’ll look over it at the hotel, beside I need to know how your training is going” Noll gets up to start packing away some bits, before picking the books he need to take back with him.

“Training?” Tatsuo stumbles as she wasn’t expecting that question. Though come to think about it, she was expecting from Noll.  
“No, I was asking about your parents” Noll says sarcastically.

Tatsuo tuts at his sarcasm “My training is going fine thanks, though I have been getting terrible with concentrating” she really didn’t want to talk about her training much to anyone. Noll turns to her with interest and concern for her. “Tutor says that it might be best if I’m with someone that I’m really close too. I could only think about you and Gene”

“Not your parents” Noll wonders as he gets back to packing.

“I’m close with them, but I wasn’t that close as I was with you two” Tatsuo blushes, well she could feel her checks getting warm all of a sudden.

Noll stares at her in shock, before smirking at her “I see”

At that moment Tatsuo feels like she could punch him in the face for that. She glares at him instead and walks out the room before she hears “It’s good to see you again, Tatsuo” She smiles as it’s one of Noll’s rare moments. “It’s good to see you too, Noll” Naru watches as she closes the door before taking a deep breath, before going back to what he was doing, without thinking about her too much.

Once they get to the hotel, they say goodnight (or Tatsuo’s case) to Lin before going into Noll’s room. Tatsuo still can’t believe she’ll be staying with her crush. She asks this question again that Noll said he’ll explain later. “So what’s with Mai calling you Naru”

Noll was quiet as he puts down the stuff he took from his office. Plus he wasn’t interest in answering, but knowing he had to. “She says its short for narcissist” Tatsuo couldn’t help but laugh out loud at him. “I’m so sorry Noll or Naru” She grins at him. “Oh really” Naru mutters before sitting down so they could discuss about this new case, when Tatsuo calms down.

After going through all Martin Davis files about the new case they’ll be going to. Tatsuo notice some information about these two brothers, who were five years of age. They were playing just a mile away from the woods, before they disappeared one afternoon on 13th May 1966. There was a picture of the two brothers. 

“Twins” Tatsuo mumbles under her breath, as she looks at the picture. The brothers both look identical apart from their eyes, one with brown and one with blue.

“Not sure” Naru answers her without looking at Tatsuo, as his reading about the Kobouyashi family, who is currently living at the house that they’ll be working on. 

“Hmm…” Tatsuo moves over to where Naru is and reads over his shoulder at what the Kobouyashi family is experiencing. Mr. Kobouyashi has seen the furniture move around at different places in his daughter’s bedroom, the kitchen and the living room. Mrs. Kobouyashi is hearing her name called by a kid during the day, and feels the temperature drop in her daughter’s bedroom. Recently their daughter, Yuri, has had three scratch marks on her lower leg, plus has been seen talking to someone that’s not there. Tatsuo picks up a picture of the three scratch marks on Yuri’s leg.

“Why did your father wanted you to do this case” Tatsuo wonders as she’s still looking at the picture.

“Father and Mr. Kobouyashi, used to former co-wokers for five years before Mr. Kobouyashi moved back here in Japan” Naru starts to explain “Also they are good friends, who father still contact” 

“I see”

“Plus” Naru carries on as he finally looks up at Tatsuo. “Father has a feeling that there’s more than just these two boys’ spirits around the house”

“Whys that” Tatsuo questions, as she tries to put the pieces of what they’ve just read together. “The woods at the back of the house” she says after a few seconds, and Naru nods while looking pleased at her. This is quite rare to see on him.

“Yes, father found that there were more murders after the brothers. A brother and sister were killed on 30th July 1974, two sisters and brother on 26th December 1984 and two brothers again on 5th September 1995” Naru tells Tatsuo and could see her looking upset, he remembers her always having a soft spot for children. 

“Nine children were killed” Tatsuo whispers sadly, not liking the thought of how the children must have felt “What kind of monster would do such a thing to those poor children”  
It was quite for a few minutes before Tatsuo asks “But why has it been only siblings that were killed around that area” 

Naru sorts out all the notes of the case back in the file, before answering her, “That’s why father wanted us to go and investigate the home and woods for the Kobouyashi family”  
Tatsuo nods still heartbroken for the children. Naru signs as he starts to feel uncomfortable, he always feels this way around people who get upset. He slowly walks up to her and sits right next to her. Tatsuo smiles at Naru, knowing that this is his way of comforting her. 

The next morning Naru has Mai to call everyone to come to SPR, to talk about the new case they’ll be going. They all come in to see a new person sitting next to Naru. Masako Hara freezes for a few seconds, as she recognizes the girl. Masako knew then that she has no hope to be with Naru. She remembers hearing Oliver and Eugene Davis having their best friend with them at all times. She has seen this friend of theirs once, but never found out her name. One thing Masako did notice was that this girl was always stuck at Naru’s side. “Masako, are you okay?” John asks her as he stops next to her looking worried. Masako shakes her head “I’m fine” 

Tatsuo knew that Masako is blackmailing Naru, and tried not to laugh at her when Masako looked shocked to see her. Tatsuo remembers seeing her once, when she was with Gene. She could tell that Masako thinks that it was Naru, she saw that day. Shaking her head and starts introduces herself to them.

“Hi, my name is Tatsuo Sato; I’ll be helping you with this new case”

Everyone introduced themselves to her; expect Mai and Masako, and Naru quickly starts explaining about their new case.


	2. Kobayashi Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote with no help, so I do apologize if it doesn't make sense.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter XD

Chapter. 2  
The next morning, the two vehicles are packed, and everyone is all ready to go for their new case…..apart from Mai, who woke up an hour late and is now ten minutes late. Tatsuo takes out her phone in annoyance and looks at the time. She was about to ask Naru about Mai’s lateness, but Mai just appeared around the corner, looking all hot and bothered. She looks likes she just ran the marathon, even though she lives half an hour away from SPR.

“I’m so sorry for being late guys” Mai huffs as she pulls her suit case to Monks car. Tatsuo could see Monk looking very annoyed, but if you look closely, you could see an amused look in his eyes. 

Naru signs like this aren’t a new thing from Mai. Tatsuo is having a big guess that that Mai does this all the time. It kind of reminds her of Gene, only a bit though. “Let’s go” Naru starts and everyone gets into the vehicles. Monk, Mai, Ayako and John are in one car, while the others are in the van. They take the two hour drive to the Kobouyashi family’s home. On the way there Monk starts asking the others about Tatsuo. 

Mai starts thinking about Tatsuo; she’s not sure what to say about her. Mai could see that Naru seems really close to Tatsuo, like they could be best friends or something. She can’t help but feel a bit jealous at Tatsuo. Sense Mai first met Naru, she has a crush on him, well sense he first smiled in her dream. 

“I’m not sure about her, something seems off about Tatsuo” Mai hears Ayako as she slowly gets back from her world into Monk’s car. 

“Off?” Mai questions Ayako.

“Neither she nor Naru has said anything about what she could do in this case. I mean is she like Naru, or is she something more, like Masako” Ayako explains her opinion on Tatsuo. “Plus she does seem pretty close to our Naru”

Monk rolls his eyes at the last bit from Ayako. “Of course we don’t know, we never really ask them”

“Whatever”

Mai stops listen to them, and then suddenly feel the sleepiness coming on, and then blacks out.

While in the van, Tatsuo can’t believe that Masako is sitting in the back with her and also in the same vehicle as her. Sense Naru told her about Masako blackmailing him to go out with her; she can’t help but feel anger towards Masako. Tatsuo notice that Naru keeps looking at the side mirror at her; she shakes her head at him. It’s not like she’s about to murder Masako, ok maybe she is planning to do that, in her mind.

An hour later they arrived at the Kobayashi family home. The house was a nice normal size and you could see that the walls outside get painted every once awhile. There was also a nice big garden in the back with some kid’s toys, which were kept tied away nicely. Then from the garden, you can see large woods. Tatsuo steps out the van and once her feet touches the ground; she gets a force hit of sadness, aloneness and with a hint of betrayal. Tatsuo shakes her head and takes a deep breath as she tries to get rid of all the emotions. Once gone she follows the others inside as Mr. Kobayashi takes them to an empty room. Before she steps inside, she gets a feeling of someone standing behind her. Turning around Tatsuo sees the two boys from the pic when she and Naru were reading of the case. 

“Tatsuo”

Tatsuo could see Naru standing next to her looking a bit concern, she shakes her head. “Later” she tells him and the two follow the rest into the room. 

“Sorry if this room isn’t big enough for your equipment” Mr. Kobayashi apologise to them. “But this is the biggest room in the house”

“The room is fine, thank you” Naru thanks him, turning around to the others as Mr. Kobayashi leaves them. “Right I need Lin, Monk, Yasuhara and Mai to bring all the equipment here. As the rest of us will put together the equipment” 

“Hai”

After all the equipment has been put into place in their base room, Naru, Lin and Tatsuo go to the living room to question the Kobayashi family. Though Tatsuo felt like jumping in happiness as she saw the look on Masako face, but she did see the same look on Mai’s face. ‘Guess she feels the same way as me and Masako’ though not surprised about this as the twins always attracts the girls whenever they go. 

Once Lin closes the door, Mr. Kobayashi starts softy “It’s been awhile sense we last met, Oliver”

“It has” Naru says, and Tatsuo could tell that he was annoyed that his real name was spoking out. 

Mr. Kobayashi used to work with Dr Martin Davis back in England for a few years. He decided to return back to Japan, to be with his family. Oliver, Eugene and Tastuo only saw him a few times, not as much as Lin, who worked alongside Mr. Kobayashi. 

“Let’s get on what we’re dealing with here” Naru starts before any more stuff will be said. “Can you tell me what paranormal experiences your family has been through?” 

“Of course, I’ll start with my daughter, Chika” Starts Mr. Kobayashi “For the past two weeks she has these conversations with something that’s not there, like she has an imagery friend”

“Is she afraid of them” Tatsuo wonders thinking it could be the twins as they seem harmless.

“No, she seems really happy when she’s talking to whoever she’s talking to” Mr. Kobayashi tells her. “Plus for the past four days she’s been getting these scratches that will appear on her arm during the evening before bed” He tells them looking worried for Chika.

“Only the evening time” Naru wonders as Lin is writing this down on his laptop.

“Hai, as for me and my wife, we’ve only seen our furniture move about, or they go missing for a few days and then come back” Mr. Kobayashi stops then and looks away from them. 

“What is it” Tatsuo asks him looking worried for him, as she then feels that someone is behind her. She turns slightly to see the twins standing by the door way, staring at her. 

“I have seen a shadow figure about four times recently” Mr. Kobayashi answers as he turns back at them, seeing Tatsuo staring at something that’s not there.

Naru notice the same thing but carries on the interview, and ask Tatsuo about this afterwards. “Can you describe of this shadow figure”

Mr. Kobayashi starts to describe of this shadow figure as Tatsuo gets up to follow the twins into the hall way. The twins are holding hands while looking at all directions, as they were expecting for someone to come out at any minute. Tatsuo felt like she too had to look around her. The twins stop as this shadowy figure coming towards them. Tatsuo freeze as she gets the feeling that this spirit has been betrayed by someone, someone close to them. She hears one of the twins whispers “Rin”

“Who’s Rin” Tatsuo ask him, getting a bad feeling about this.

The boy shakes his head as she sees fear on his face, and he mumbles a warning to her “Help the boss” 

“Noll” Tatsuo turns back to found Naru, but can’t as her feet feel like they’re stuck on the floor. A shadow stands next to her; she can now see what this Rin looks like now. Rin smirks at her, like his planning something. “No” Tatsuo whispers in fear, in fear for Naru.

“Tatsuo”

Tatsuo opens her eyes to see Naru standing in front of her, also she could move again. She remembers the warning the twins gave her. “Naru, the twins gave me a warning”

“Which Is?”

Tatsuo gives him a worried look “They said ‘Help the boss’, Naru I know it’s about you. So please be careful” She warns him as Naru looks unfazed by all this but nods at her, as he then drags her back to base. 

“Hay Naru” Tatsuo starts as the two get close to base. “I was right about the two boys”

“Twins” Naru smirks back at her as he lets go of her hand.

“Yep” Tatsuo sees everyone else in base as Mai has tea for everyone. Tatsuo whispers into Naru’s ear “Should we see if Mai or Masako can see any of the spirits that is here” Thinking about Rin and the twins.

“Yes” Naru whispers back to her as Mai notice the two leaning really close to each other. She couldn’t help but feel jealous of Tatsuo. She’s going to try and stay away from Tatsuo before she’ll say something she’ll regret. Masako was feeling the same as well, but was hiding her face behind her sleeves of her kimono. 

Later on that night with everyone in bed expect Lin, who’s watching the monitors. Mai dreams of the two boys, who Mai was guessing are twins. She then sees a man wearing in black staying by the woods not far from them. The next thing she sees is the two boys lying dead outside the woods. Mai grasp as she wakes up feeling a bit sick at what she saw. “So there’s three spirits here” is all she says before falling back to sleep. The next morning she forgot what she said that night. 

While everyone is eating breakfast that morning, Tatsuo decides to go outside for some fresh air. She stands by the door way looking towards the woods, where the twins were murdered. Tatsuo signs before turning back inside, she notice something sticking out in the ground. Going over to dig out what appears to be an old and rusty toy soldier. Tatsuo thought that is was odd as surely someone must of notice this toy sticking out of the ground. She quickly runs inside to base and luckily Naru is the only one there.

“Naru I found this toy in the ground outside, I think it belongs to one of the boys” Tatsuo tells him as she hands over the toy to Naru.

Naru grabs on to the toy and is suddenly being pulled to a vision. Tatsuo swears under her breath and quickly drags Naru over to a chair. Hoping for Lin to come back here, but only Lin. Naru sees the twins are following a man in black into the woods, but something seems off with him. The man stops and turns to the twins with a creepy smile and black bags under his eyes. He looked to be in his 40s or 50s, his hair looked greasy and long that is tied up. Then out of nowhere everything goes black and there’s pain coming from his back. Naru opens his eyes to see Tatsuo and Lin looking concerned for him.

“How do you feel Noll” Tatsuo asks this all the time whenever he uses his psychometry.

“My back hurts” Is all he tells her. Tatsuo nods and gives him some room. “I did see that the twins followed this man in black into the woods here. I also got a quick glaze of the man, which I need to found some records of him, and then after I felt the boy’s pain and everything went black”

“I’m guessing the boys got hit from behind then” Lin questions as he helps Naru over to the sofa so it could be more comfy for his back. 

“I think so”

Tatsuo looks like she’s in pain for the twins as she holds the toy in her hands, while also feeling horrible for giving this to Naru without thinking.

“It’s not your fault” Naru tells her, knowing what she’s thinking. Tatsuo looks up at him in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading the new chapter, I don't know when the net chapter will be, maybe net month.  
> Again thank you for reading!


	3. Missing?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this story ^_^ 
> 
> Sorry guys if this chapter is so short and isn’t that great.
> 
> *Ghost Hunt doesn’t belong to me, but only Tatsuo:)

**Chapter** **3**

After everyone ate breakfast, they all meet up in base to see Tatsuo, Lin and Naru (who’s still sitting on the sofa). Tatsuo is still feeling bad for what had just happened.

“Tatsuo” Tatsuo turns to see that it’s Mai “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine” She says bluntly turning back to Naru as she wipes her face. Mai didn’t believe her but let it go.

Everyone waits for Naru’s instructions on what to do for the day. Tatsuo could now see that Naru looks like his energy has been drained out of him. She could also tell that his back is still hurting him.

  
Naru sits up slightly with the notes that Lin wrote from yesterday.“From what Mr Kobayashi said, the most active rooms are his study, the dinning room, the garden and their daughters room” Looking up from his notes “Monk and John, you two will check the garden and the study room. While Miss Hara and Miss Matsutake, you two will check the daughters room and then walk about the house to do the exorcism on what Miss Hara can see” Naru makes sure if the four understand on what they’re doing. “As for Mai and Lin, you two will be here in base, with the monitors” Mai pulls a face like she didn’t’t want to stay at in base.

“What about me and you?” Tatsuo wonders on what she and Naru will be doing.

“On the laptop, we’ll be searching on anything about the history of this house or the ground it’s on. While Yasuhara is at the library right now” Naru tells her “Are we clear” Everyone understood on what they’re doing, and goes on their separate ways to do their jobs.  
Halfway through the exorcisms, Tatsuo and Naru were on the laptop searching for all the people that have died here. All of a sudden Tatsuo feels the twins are with them in the room, gazing at the corner of her eye, she notice them standing really close to Naru. Their behavior is off though, the boys keep looking around as expecting for someone, or something. It also seems like they’re trying to protect Naru. ‘ _Must_ _be_ _from_ _the_ _spirit_ _I_ _sense_ _yesterday_ ’ She thought as Mai runs into the room the two were in.

“Naru I just remembered something from the dream I had” Mai cries out to Naru, who Tatsuo could see looked very annoyed at Mai, for disturbing their research.

“What” Naru is now pretending his still reading, but Tatsuo could tell his still listening to what Mai has to say. Mai huffs as she crosses her arms before explaining the dream she had.

Hearing this, Tatsuo kept an eye on Naru during Mai’s explaining of her dream, she notice the look in his eye. ‘Is this what Naru saw’ she thought. Naru then had his head down as it would seem his thinking about Mai’s dream. Knowing what really is going on with him. Tatsuo really wanted then to hold his hand for comfort, but she wouldn’t know on how he’ll feel about it.

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier, before breakfast” Naru glares at Mai as he takes out his walkie talkie to tell the others to come back to base. Tatsuo looks away as she doesn’t want to be part of an argument between the two, just in case.

“Because I’d only just remembered” Mai shouts out and stomps after them all the way to base.

An hour later in the afternoon of Naru telling everyone about Mai’s dream, Tatsuo, Naru, Monk and John all head towards the woods where the twins went missing. The woods was a little big with tall trees, which you can easily get lost in. Plus in some areas there are some light, so you can see where you’re going.

“So whereabouts did the boys go in Mai’s dream” Monk ask looking around with a torch. “Also why isn’t Mai here with us, as it was her dream”

“Mai is an magnet of trouble” Is all Naru tells him as he tries to see anything out of place, also he knows exactly where the twins went. Though he wasn’t going to tell him why he knew. He is starting to feel on edge sense he first stepped in the woods .

At that moment Monk stops as he spots something on the ground. It was a toy, the same toy that Tatsuo found near the house. She reminds herself not to let Naru touch it, just in case the same thing happens again. Still feeling guilty for what happened. Monk picks the toy soldier off the ground and at that moment the twins appear in front of them. Monk leaps back in surprise.

“They’re harmless Monk” Tatsuo tells him with a smirk, seeing a grown up man jumping up in surprise.

“We trust you Tatsuo” John says as he smiles down at the boys. The twins didn’t smile back though, in fact they look like they’re about to cry. Tatsuo gets a horrible feeling sinking in her stomach of something isn’t right. She quickly turns around to see Naru nowhere in sight.

“Naru” Tatsuo shouts out in a panic and runs back from where they came from, to see if Naru had stopped along the way. Monk and John runs after her looking for Naru.

“Naru” They shout out, but Naru was nowhere to be found in the woods. Tatsuo could feel her heart beating so fast at the fear of losing Naru. She could feel herself starting to have a mental breakdown, at any second now. ‘ _No,_ _I_ _can’t_ _lose_ _him_ _too_ ’

“Damn it!” Monk angrily mutters seeing Naru nowhere in sight after two hours of looking for him. “We’ve got to go back to base, for more help to found him”

“No” Tatsuo whispers in defeat as her legs give way from stress.

John runs over to sit next to her in comfort. While Monk slowly walks over to them and kneel down in front of Tatsuo. “Tatsuo, I know you want to stay and keep looking for Naru” he tells her. “But it’s best if there was more people here to find him” Smiling, Monk gets up to help Tatsuo up.

Tatsuo didn’t want to go back, but knew that Monk is right. They have to get back for help, but how long will Naru have till they found him. On the way back she saw the twins standing just outside the woods, looking upset for what just happened. Tatsuo tries to smile at them for trying their best. Though she’s to busy to not let the tears fall.

“Noll” Tatsuo whispers to herself, walking behind Monk and John to base. Finally the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you very much guys for reading XD


	4. Finding Naru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fiction of Ghost Hunt. I’m sorry if some of the stuff don’t make sense, as I wrote this on my own.
> 
> I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Chapter 4

Tatsuo, Monk and John meet up with the others back in base, Mai could see that Naru is missing, she also notice that Tatsuo eyes are red like she’s been crying her eyes out. Without thinking Mai runs over to Tatsuo to comfort her in a hug. Turning to Monk Mai ask “Where’s Naru?”

The three were quiet for a minute to get their heads together on what just happened in the woods. Tatsuo closes her eyes and wait for the other two to say something, Monk finally answered Mai’s question. “We’re don’t know Mai” Monk walks over to where Lin is sitting. Everyone could see that Lin is agitated, if everyone wasn’t around, Tatsuo would just run over to comfort him, even though she’s a mess herself. “We found this toy deep in the woods” he points to the toy in Tatsuo’s hand. “Once I’d pick it up, that’s when Tatsuo starts freaking out and runs off calling for Naru” He tells them as everyone turn their glaze over to Tatsuo in Mai’s arm.

Mai takes a few moments to let everything that Monk said sink in, looking down at Tatsuo who is holding onto the toy and now has tears running down her face. Three, two, one “WHAT!!” Mai cries out in horrified and fear for Naru. She lets go off Tatsuo and is about to run out to the woods to find Naru. John who was closest to the door, quickly grabs Mai arm before she leaves.

“Wait Mai” Ayako walks over and pulls Mai towards her in a tight hug, so Mai won’t leave.

“Mai, you can’t go out there without a plan” Monk mutters in annoyance.

“B-but we have to go and find Naru now” Mai cries as she’s trying to break free out of Ayako’s hold on her.

Tatsuo who has been quiet through all this, is trying to work out on where on earth Naru could of gone to. Was Rin behind it, if so what does he want with Naru and why him only. Tatsuo looks over to Lin who has been keeping his eyes on her, and knows what she’s planning on doing. Signing Lin nods at her knowing he can’t stop her. Tatsuo in no time runs out the room, as she hears the other’s calling for her. Tatsuo found an empty room as someone is running after her, turning around she saw it was Mai. Without thinking, Tatsuo goes inside and shuts the door in Mai’s face and locks it. She knew it was rude of her but she really needs to do this for Naru.

“Tatsuo, what are you…” Mai shouts out in confusion but Tatsuo cuts her off.

“Go away Mai” Tatsuo tells her in urgency as she sits in the corner of the room, hearing Lin telling Mai on what she’s about to do. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes and tries to contact either of the boys.

Outside the room Mai was about to bang on the door as Lin shouts out “Mai stop”

Mai turns to Lin in anger “WHY?”

Pulling Mai away from the door Lin tells her “Because she’s trying to contact on one of the spirits here, to find any information on where about Naru is”

“But what can she do?” Monk ask in interest on what Tatsuo could do, walking up to them.

Lin looks at the door, not knowing on what to say to them. “As I said she’s gonna try to contact the spirits”

“She’s a medium like Masako” Mai wonders glazing at the door where Tatsuo is.

“You could say that” Lin says as he rubs his head. ‘ _These lot will_   _give me a headache_   _at the end of this, especially_   _these_   _two_ ’

Inside the room, Tatsuo has her eyes close and with the toy in her hands. Good thing she had the toy with her as it makes the connection much easier. Ten minutes later the twins appear in front of her, looking upset. Tatsuo opens her eyes as she lifts up the toy to them. The boy on the right comes forwards to take it. “Is it yours?”

The boy nods with a shy smile. Tatsuo smiles back ‘How cute’ “What are your names?” She ask them, not wanting to upset them father.

The boy on the left answers her with a big smile. “I’m Yuki and his Ryuji” Yuki points to himself then Ryuji.

Tatsuo gets a feeling that something isn’t right with Ryuji and ask him. “Can you speak Ryuji”

Ryuji shakes his head at her question, while looking down in shame. “No he cant’s” Yuki answers for Ryuji looking sad for his brother.

‘ _I see_ ’ Tatsuo thought as she tries to sent a comfort emotions to Ryuji, hoping to get a smile on his face. Ryuji looks surprise and gives her another shy smile. She tries then to reach out to hold his hand and notice that Ryuji is holding his toy, like he was never a spirit to begin with. Tatsuo then remembers why she called out for the boys.

“Hey” Tatsuo starts alerting the boys. “Do you boys know where my friend Naru is?” She ask them in hope.

Yuki quickly nods his head. “Yes” as he jumps to sit in front of Tatsuo, pulling his brother with him.

Tatsuo eyes widen at this. “Can you tell me where he is?” Looking between the two, at that moment the twins reminds her so much of Gene and Noll. Yuki is loud like Gene, as Ryuji is quiet like Noll, she starts to feel alone missing the two.

Yuki puts on a thinking face, while Ryuji looks like his desperate to say something but gets upset at himself. Tatsuo really wants to give him a big hug.

“Well” Yuki starts pointing to the window. “There is this bad man from the woods out there”

“Bad man” Tatsuo pretends she doesn’t know about this bad man, who she knows to be Rin.

“Yes” Yuki nods, looking a bit scared of the bad man.

“What has the bad man done to Naru?” Tatsuo questions them as she gets desperate on finding Naru.  
“The bad man took him somewhere in the woods” Yuki tells her.

“Can you two take me there?” Tatsuo hopes that they won’t get upset for her asking them to take her back to where they where murdered.

Yuki and Ryuji both look at each other in frighten as they don’t want to go back there again, even though they already been there today.

“You don’t have to” Tatsuo says quickly as she doesn’t want to scare them.

“Ok” Yuki says quietly as she knew then to quickly follow them before they change their minds. Tatsuo opens the door to see the others gathering out there waiting for her. Looking over them, she knew who to take with her, turning to the boys and ask them “Is it ok to take some of my friends with us?”

The two nod quickly as they really want more people to come with them. Tatsuo couldn’t blame them.

“Ok guys” Tatsuo starts noticing them looking at her strangely, but she doesn’t care at the moment. “Lin and Monk I need you two to come with me to the woods. John and Masako I need you two to wait outside the woods in case we call for more help. Don’t worry we’ll leave a trail for you to follow” she orders them without explaining about the boys.

“Hey” Mai shouts out at Tatsuo with an angry look on her face. “What about me, Akayko and Yashuu”

“Mai I need you to clam down” Tatsuo is worried as she saw that the boys were getting frighten at Mai shouting. Luckily Masako was starting to see the boys and puts a hand on Mai’s shoulder. “Mai you have to stop shouting, you’re scaring the twins”

Tatsuo then stands in front of the boys in protection, like a mother would to her children. From what Masako could see.

Starting to get annoyed at everyone for wasting time to find Naru. “Look we don’t have time, does anyone understand” Tatsuo tells them all as she walks away without hearing their answers.

“Ok”

Mai doesn’t look happy at all with Tatsuo demanding them on what everyone should do. That was Naru’s job. Before Mai decided to go after them, Ayako takes her hand and leads her back to base.. “Why did Naru have to disappear on us”

Ayako sighs as she’s holding on to Mai’s hand tightly. “They’ll find him” Giving Mai a comfort smile as they enter the room, while they’ll wait for everyone else to find Naru.

Running after the twins into the woods, back to where Naru first went missing. Yuki explains to her about this basement that is father deep in the woods. Tatsuo tries to make sure that she’s not nervous at all. Normally she’s with Noll or Gene on cases, and were never apart from each other. “Noll” Tatsuo whispers under her breath.

The twins in the front are holding hands and kept looking around them as they’re hoping for Rin to not appear. Tatsuo runs quickly to them as feels she needs to protect them again. She hears Monk shouting behind “Is anyone going to tell me what are we looking for” Monk can’t see the boys like Lin.

“Sorry, there are four year old twin boys, taking us to some basement where a spirit is holding Naru” Tatsuo tells him as she wants to slap herself on the head for not explaining to the two.

“Four year olds” Monk mumbles to himself sadly as he tries not imagine on what the boys went through.

“Their names are Yuki and Ryuji” Tatsuo says as she smiles down at the boys to comfort them. The two smile back as they carry on leading the three to the basement, but suddenly the boys pause as senses that something is wrong.

“What’s wrong?” Tatsuo looks confused at them as she looks around them, but see that nothing is wrong.

“Sorry” Yuki says sadly turning to her “Your boyfriend needs help”

Feeling herself blushing at those words, Tatsuo cries out “What do you…” but the twins just vanish.

“Tatsuo” Lin says looking concerned at her.

“Run” Is all she says before speeding off as fast as she can to find this basement that Yuki said wasn’t far now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading ^_^


	5. The Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t use a beta for this story so I do apologize if this isn’t great.
> 
> I do not own Ghost Hunt, Tatsuo Sato belongs to me.

**Chapter**   **5**

Naru wakes up a few hours later after he went missing from the others. Looking around at the darken room he was in, Naru could see that there was only one candle is lighten in the corner of the room. Slowly stands up Naru walks over to a wooden door. He gets a strange feeling about this room, the more he looked around the more he notice it looked like a cell.

“Where am I?” Naru wonders to himself, turning back to the door and tries to open it. He could see that there was no lock on the door, and the wood was covered in some kind of mold, like it’s been here over hundreds of years. Well only from what he could see from a signal candle light in the cell.

An half an hour later of trying to figure out at how to get out, Naru felt cold of all a sudden. He had a chilling feeling like someone is standing right behind him. Before he turns around, he accidentally touch the door and is bought into a vision.

Naru was in the man’s point of view, the man was walking through the woods that he was just in a few hours ago. Naru could see that the path was freshly made and seem to be heading towards out the woods. Just outside the woods, there were two children playing not that far from where the man is standing. Naru spotted that the two boys were from the picture that Tatsuo keeps looking at.

“Come on Ryuji” One of the boys shouted out to the other boy, as they were playing ball. “Pass the ball over to me” Naru could see Ryuji nodding at the other boy as he kicks the ball. The other boy misses it and the ball comes towards where the man is standing. The man picks up the ball and waits for them to run over.

“Is this yours boys” The man says to the two with a gentle smile.

“Yes sir” The other boy says politely as he lift both of his hands up to the man, waiting for the man to give back to him.

“I see” The man doesn’t give the ball back to them, but instead walks back into the woods.

“Hay wait sir” The other boy cries out and runs after the man, as Ryuji wasn’t sure to follow them.

Naru then notice the vision changes and could see he was back in the cell, but with the boys and him still as the man. The boys were hugging each other in the corner where Naru woke up. He saw what looks like blood at the back of the boys head. Remembering the vision he had back at the house when Tatsuo hands him over a toy solider, he remembers the boys were hit at the back of their head. The man then walks slowly towards the boys.

“Go away” The boy cries as he shakes in fear as he gets in front of Ryuji.

The man doesn’t speak as he throws a bucket of cold water over the boys. The boys start crying out in fear and shakes even more from the water. Naru doesn’t want to see any of this, and tries to break free from all this, but his having trouble to leave. Then Naru notice his facing the door again.

“Sir”

Naru turns around to see the same boys that he just saw. He could also tell that the cell is less cold then it was earlier.

“Did you two help me just then” Naru questions them.

“Yes sir” The boy answered “Well it was more Ryuji then me” looking proud at his younger brother, who is now looking embarrassed.

Looking over at Ryuji, Naru could tell that Ryuji can’t speak at all. He nods in thanks to Ryuji. “Do you two know how to open this door” He questions them, as he wants to get out more then asking them about this man. Though he wasn’t sure if the boys would be upset if he did ask them about this man, who did horrible things to them. Naru then starts feeling nauseous as he remembers that this is the same cell that the boys were murdered in.

The door opens as the boys jump in excitement for helping someone.

“Thank you” Naru thanks them as he remembers that the two are only four years old. Also Tatsuo would kill him if he didn’t. Thinking of Tatsuo, he hopes the others would find him soon.

As knowing that he was thinking of Tatsuo. “That girl who can see us is on her way here with two men” The other boy tells him with a smile.

“Of course she is” Naru mumbles as he follows the two but also looking around, noticing he is in some basement, by the looks of it. Naru couldn’t help himself but ask “Do you two know about this place?” But suddenly regrets it.

Both boys eyes were full of sadness and fear as not wanting to talk of their murder down here. “Don’t want To say but I can show you” the boy tells him with an upset look on his face, with Ryuji covering his face with one hand as the other lifts up towards him.

“Show me?” Naru was confused as his not a medium like Tatsuo and Miss Hara. “How….” Suddenly his back at the cell where he only just broke free from.

“NO!” The boy is terrified as he and Ryuji (which Naru appears to see through his point of view) run over to a rusting bed and hid underneath it.

Ryuji saw the scary man walking into the room with an axe covered in dried blood. The man shouts out “I can see you” The two boys jump as the man kneels down to see them underneath the bed, holding tight to each other. The boy screams as Ryuji feels sick of fear as he couldn’t use his voice.

The man pulls the bed off them and lifts the axe to aim at Ryuji’s brother. Who was frozen in fear.

For the first time Ryuji finally uses his voice “YUKI” he cries out before jumping in front of Yuki and then everything went black.

Naru wakes up in pain running over his chest, where Ryuji was hit in his vision of the boys death. He looks up to see both boys looking scared at him. Feeling something in his hand, Naru notice that he was holding Ryuji’s hand. He realizes why he could see visions. ‘ _Smart_ _boys_ ’ also noticing that Ryuji’s hand feels a bit solid and very cold.

“We’re sorry sir” Yuki says in a small shaky voice, as he wasn’t expecting Naru to fall onto the floor in pain.

“It’s ok” Naru whispers to tell them it’s not their fault, as he gently gets up off the floor.

“Does that happen all the time?” Yuki questions like a four year would.

“Yeah” Naru mutters as he leans onto the wall beside him. While looking around the basement and notice the stairs that leads up to a door. He dose have lots of questions to them, especially about the man. Who else had he killed as he remembers the blood on the axe. But his not sure if he wants to though, as they’re already scared enough as it is. Also, Ryuji finally spoke right before his death.

Tatsuo runs through the woods towards the basement with Lin and Monk behind her. She then spot something a few yards away from them, which turns out to be a clear space in the middle of the woods.

“Tatsuo” Lin calls for her pointing to what she’s just seen.

“What the…” Monk mutters in shock as they slowly walk over to the clear space. Once they get there, they could see what looks like a grave yard, but there are no names on the grave stones.

“Is this, what I think it is?” Monk is still in shock at what his seeing.

“Yes” Tatsuo whispers tearfully, she can see that these are the graves of children that Rin murdered. All of them are twins. Appearing in front of her eyes, Tatsuo could see the spirits of children and some adults here. “They’re graves of twins” noticing they all seem to be twins….identical twins. “But mostly children are here”

Monk and Lin stare at her in shock and take a moment for it to sink in. ‘ _Twins_?’

“Come on” Tatsuo says sadly as they start walking away from the graves. “We’ll call the police after we found Naru”

After a few minutes of finally founding the basement, Lin opens the wooden door to see Naru and the twins farther away from them. Tatsuo could see Naru leaning against the wall with the twins looking upset and guilty. “Naru” Tatsuo cries out as she runs down the steps and over to him. Lin and Monk tries to go after her, but they felt like someone punch them back away from the basement door.

Naru saw all this happen and notice the man behind Tatsuo as she gets to him. “Tatsuo look out”

Tatsuo freezes on the spot as she could sense Rin right behind her. Slowly turning around to see Rin reaching out to her. He grabs her arm and throws her away from Naru, and hits the wall hard. Ryuji and Yuki cries out as Rin sends them away leaving Tatsuo and Naru alone with Rin.

Walking slowly backwards to where Naru is, who is still leaning against the wall. She could feel her heart beating in fear as Rin grabs her again, and Tatsuo is pulled into a vision.

Tatsuo could see she’s in some old cell, which she could guess is in one of the rooms in the basement. In the middle of the room is Rin holding a knife, pointing towards his neck. Tatsuo gets a dreading feeling of what’s about to happen.

Shaking her head, Tatsuo notice she’s back to to her time, but this time laying far away from Rin and Naru. “Noll” Tatsuo cries out in fear for Naru.

Naru didn’t hear Tatsuo as his trying to think on what they should do, before Rin does something. ‘ _We_ _need_ _Monk_ _and_ _John_ _here_ _to_ _exorcist_ _him_ ’ He takes deep breaths before looking over at Tatsuo, who is now standing up from being chucked by the spirit.

Seeing Naru giving her an apology look, Tatsuo at first had no idea why, but then she could feel a familiar feeling in the air. ‘ _No_ _he_ _can’t_ ’ Tatsuo couldn’t believe at how stupid he could be. “Noll don’t” She feels sick to her stomach on thinking of what’s about to happen.

Out of nowhere Lin, Monk and John (who Lin called for back up) ran inside the basement. Monk and John do their chants to do the exorcism, while Lin and Tatsuo run over to Naru.

“Noll you promised” Lin angrily whispers into Naru’s ear so the others apart from Tatsuo don’t hear. Tatsuo drops her head onto Naru’s shoulder with tears falling down her face.

“Baka” Tatsuo whimpers softly.

Naru sighs looking between the two knowing that they have the right to be angry at him. Looking passed them at Monk and John as they finished the exorcism. Naru also tries to see where the twins are, but there’s no sign of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you very much for reading.


End file.
